computerprojectsdufffandomcom-20200215-history
GraphicsCard2014
3D Graphic and Graphic engines ' ' Overview 3D graphics are graphics that use three-dimensional representation of geometric data, which is stored in the computer to perform calculations and rendering 2D images. These images can later be displayed or viewed. 3D graphics rely on similar algorithms as a 2D computer vector graphics and raster graphics in the sense that 2D applications may use 3D graphics techniques such as lighting and shading, and 3D can use 2D rendering techniques. ' ' Fundamental Graphics involved in 3D graphics Raster Graphics In computer graphics, raster graphics are image in a dot structure representing a rectangular grid of pixels, or points, viewable through a monitor or screen. When zoomed in to a raster graphics image the individual bits and their RGB values. can identify. Most images in the computer are stored in raster graphics format which include PNG, GIF and JPEG files which are the most common kind of image file. ' ' Vector Graphics Vector Graphics is the use of geometrical primitives like points, lines, curves, polygons and shapes, which all is mathematical expressions to represent images on the screen or monitor. Vector graphics are mainly used in typesetting and graphic design, which require non pixelated graphics. Vector graphics are not used very much in today graphic designs, as much as raster graphics. ' ' What is 3D Rendering? Rendering is basically the processing of using a outline image and adding color, as well as shading to make the image appear and seem solid and three-dimensional. ' ' Graphic Engines Graphics (including 3D) can be edited using graphic engines. These graphic engines can be used for multimedia reasons, like sounds, musics , editing videos to developing some of our favourite video game to date. Two of the more popular and widely used graphic engines are Microsoft Directx and OpenGL. ' ' OpenGL OpenGL (Open Graphics Library) is a cross-language, multi-platform application programming interface (API) for rendering 2D and 3D vector graphics. The API is used to interact with a graphics processing unit(GPU), to do hardware-accelerated rendering. Although it is possible for the API to be implemented entirely in software, it is designed to be implemented mostly or entirely in hardware. OpenGL is also platform and language independent due to it being purely concerned with rendering without providing inputs related to audio, input or windowing. ' ' API Overview The API (Application Programming Interface) is defined as a number of functions which may be called by the client program, alongside a number of named integer constants. An example would be the constant IVAN_7D will correspond with the decimal number 5318008. ' ' History of OpenGL Silicon Graphics Inc. started developing OpenGL in 1991 and then released it in January 1992. OpenGl is managed by a non-profit technology consortium Khronos Group. One of the restrictions of IrisGL (previous API by SGI) during development was that it only provided access to features supported by the underlying hardware. If the graphics hardware did not support a feature, then the application could not use it. OpenGL overcame this problem by providing support in software for features unsupported by hardware, allowing applications to use advanced graphics on relatively low-powered systems. OpenGL standardized access to hardware. With so many different kinds of graphics hardware, getting them all to speak the same language in this way had a remarkable impact by giving software developers a higher level platform for 3D-software development. ' ' Future of OpenGL OpenGL today has a team called Khronos Group. They develop and release frequent new version of OpenGL to add and support additional features. Another way that OpenGL can be expanded is through extensions. It allows new functions to be added without the need of direct support from the Khronos Group. ' ' OpenGL’s Documentation OpenGL's official documentation is a factor in it’s success and popularity. The OpenGL Architecture Review Board released a series of manuals along with the specification which have been updated to track changes in the API. They are known due to the colour of the covers. ' ' The Red Book OpenGL Programming Guide, 8th Edition. ISBN 0-321-77303-9 A tutorial and reference book. The Orange Book OpenGL Shading Language, 3rd edition. ISBN 0-321-63763-1 A tutorial and reference book for GLSL. Historic books (pre-OpenGL 2.0): The Green Book OpenGL Programming for the X Window System. ISBN 0-201-47334-5 A book about X11 interfacing and GLUT. The Blue Book OpenGL Reference manual, 4th edition. ISBN 0-321-17383-X Essentially a hard-copy printout of the manual pages for OpenGL. Includes a poster-sized fold-out diagram showing the structure of an idealised OpenGL implementation. The Alpha Book (white cover) OpenGL Programming for Windows 95 and Windows NT. ISBN 0-201-40709-4 A book about interfacing OpenGL with Microsoft Windows. ' ' Microsoft DirectX Microsoft Directx is a collection of application programming interfaces (APIs) handling tasks relating multimedia, things like game programming and video, on microsoft platforms (ex: Microsoft Xbox and Xbox 360). The name DirectX was shortened, the x stands for the particular API names, and was used for the basis of the name Xbox to indicate that the console was based on Microsoft’s DirectX technology. One of DirectX’s component is Direct3D which is widely used to develop video games for microsoft platforms, involving Microsoft Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Sega dreamcast. Besides the development of games it is the most used component of Microsoft DirectX. ' ' Components of DirectX Direct3D: For 3D graphics Direct2D : For 2D graphics DirectCompute : For GPU computing DirectX Media : comprising DirectAnimation for 2D/3D web animation, DirectShow for multimedia playback and streaming, DirectX Transform for web interactivity, and Direct3D Retained Mode for higher level 3D graphics. DirectShow contains DirectX plugins for audio processing and DirectX Video Acceleration for accelerated video playback. ' ' History of Microsoft DirectX In 1994 Microsoft was working on their new operating system, which would later be Windows 95. At that time Microsoft game programming platform of that time was DOS. It was overall a better platform to work with for most programmers then windows 95. Dos was better because it allowed direct access to video cards, mouse, keyboard, and sound devices, and the rest of the system. Windows 95 denied all these accesses because it contained a protected memory model. Therefore three employees at Microsoft, Craig Eisler, Alex St.John and Eric Engstrum, worked together to find a solution to the problem. Eventually the solution was DirectX. In September of 1995 the first version was released and the proceeding years after 1995 around one new version of DirectX was released a year. Since then many programmers choose DirectX to create their game over most other similar programs. ' ' Future of GabeN Microsoft will constantly create new and updated versions of DirectX for their platform. On the 20th of March 2014 Microsoft announced their twelfth version of DirectX and is targeted for future Holiday 2015 games. This version of Direct3D in DirectX is to significantly decreased the driver overheat and Windows 10 will be shipped with DirectX 12. DirectX 12 is later going to be supported on all Nvidia GPUs, on AMD’s Graphics core next (GCN) based chips and on Intel’s Haswell and later processors’ graphic units. Advancing Engines Graphic engines are being expanded and applied to more fields. The scope for these engines are broadening and are commonly used in visualization, training, medical and military. Aswell, engines are being made easier and cheaper to develop while also being able to be made to be made specific for certain projects. ' ' Quiz ' ' # When was the first version of DirectX released? # 1995 # 1996 # 2000 # 1993 ' ' 2. What are two components of either DirectX'''' # Direct2D and DirectFunctions # Direct1D and Direct3D # Direct3D and DirectX Media # DirectCompute and DirectFunctions ' ' 3. What is the most correct answer of Raster graphics? # Raster graphics are pixels than me # They involve a dot like structure that represents a grid of pixels viewable by monitor or screen. # They are pixels that can be viewed # They involve a dot like structure that represents a grid of pixels. ' ' 4. When was OpenGL released # 1992 # 1923 # 1991 # 1993 ' ' 5. What does OpenGL stand for? # Open General library # Open Graphic lite # Open Graphic library # Open Graphic of library ' ''' Answers 1.a) 2.c) 3.b) 4.a) 5.c)